


The sea

by ShrewdDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert Finds the Ocean, Canon Rewrite, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Literally a scene written in text form, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrewdDragon/pseuds/ShrewdDragon
Summary: Armin Arlert finds the ocean [854, colorized]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The sea

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the clip I worked off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWBxZbj7v94

It had been a full day's journey before they came within sight of the wall. The structure itself was no marvel, built of the same brick and mortar as any they had seen, but it was not its appearance that enlivened the scouts as much as the meaning it held. Freedom.

Even on horseback it loomed notably taller than them, not enough to rival Wall Maria or Rose but enough to abolish any chance of covering it no less. Upon closing on it, a faint but thunderous crashing of water could be heard beyond the stonework, just barely over the clinking of their tack and the rumbling hoofbeats of their mounts. The sound was more muffled than before, where just the ridge lines of mountains had separated them from the 'Sea'. But this was the point where they could actually cross, or so Eren told.

Armin stared along with the others. He couldn't have known how long, but he was enthralled regardless. The land-beyond-the-walls. His dream. No... _their_ dream.

“I'm sure of it.” Eren slowed his courser. “This is the place where Eldians were made into titans.” He drew a finger to point to the rim of the wall. “And beyond that...” _The Sea._

At the end of the structure, the seemingly impenetrable length of mountain ridge sloped up more smoothly. The build-up of the crest was in fact the same sand they had travelled on for a few leagues, not the hard, lumped, mossy stone the rest of the ridge was. At its foot, Hanji and Levi broke the pace into a walk to climb, a silent signal for all to follow.

It was a tall hill, as tall as the wall itself. The sun was low enough by now for it to offer shade in the ascent, but still the sky beyond the summit was the burning brightness it had ever been. The lone figure of Hanji, just in front, was a mere speck against the backdrop.

When the light did manage to reach his face again, he was at the top. They gathered on edge of the outcropping.

As far as the horizon could stretch, was a blue, shimmering body of water. It knew no end but the land they stood on. Where the sun was falling into it, it bled, as a scratch of white light. It was the Sea, just like the pictures of the books had told him so many times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback or critic is greatly appreciated!


End file.
